


Mascot

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “You’d think a highly trained SHIELD agent would be able to recognize a kitten by sight.”
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 15





	Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for chandak.

Victoria looked down at the tiny ball of fluff by her feet. It mewed pitifully, turning its huge green eyes up to look at her. She could feel her will crumble just like that, but she still frowned as she reached down to pick it up. This was not how the mission was supposed to go.

“What is that?” Melinda asked when Victoria arrived at the meetup point, kitten held close to her chest in one hand.

“I thought that would be fairly obvious,” Victoria replied, eyebrow raised. “You’d think a highly trained SHIELD agent would be able to recognize a kitten by sight.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and Victoria grinned internally at the small victory. “What are you going to do with it?”

Victoria looked at the kitten for a long moment, considering. She spent very little time at home and she’d never had a pet before since her father had been adamant about no animals in the house. She should really drop the kitten at a shelter, or at the very least just leave it here for someone else to find. But she wasn’t sure she wanted to do that.

“I think,” she said slowly, “I’ll keep her. The office needs a mascot anyway.”


End file.
